Connections
by DauntlessBlack46
Summary: The gates open. Uriah, Tobias, Tris, Christina, Marcus, and Evelyn are all going out into the world they never new to find people to bring back to live in the Faction Community, but they find a lot more than that. There's lot of romance, lot's of love, and lots of risks. BASED A WEEK AFTER INSURGENT ENDS. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT VERONICA ROTH DOES.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me! haha**

**Tris's POV**

It's been a while since I have felt this way, but whether I believe it or not, I finally feel safe again. The war is over, and everyone is starting to put their lives back together.

When we watched the video message from Edith Prior, everyone was conflicted, confused, and obviously terrified. Once everybody was done freaking out about unlocking the fence, the leaders decided that no one is required to leave but it will be an option. Also, we are not going to change the way we live we are going to stick to the faction system. The Factionless will be moved outside the fence, instead of being sent out on the streets. Everyone was pleased with the new rules.

The entire Factionless population have left, and now a few of us will be leaving only to recruit new citizens to come into our community. The people leaving will be Tobias, Uriah, Christina, Evelyn, Marcus, and I. None of us were too happy about Marcus coming, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Evelyn will be traveling with us there, but will not be returning she is the leader of the Factionless and she has made it very clear she is not going to abandon them. Not that she has much of a choice, all of the Factionless were required to leave. It doesn't matter if she is a leader or not she is still Factionless, so she must go. Zeke wanted to come along, but Shauna wanted to stay and help get dauntless back in order, and no matter how much Shauna said he could go and that she would be fine without him for a couple weeks he refused. He's been by her side every second of everyday since her accident, and as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she knows she needs him to stay with her.

So it'll be just us six leaving today, Tobias and Uriah are loading all of our bags (which by the way are mostly Christina's) into our cars that amity is letting us borrow. We only took two of them, the first being filled with me, Christina, Uriah, and Tobias and the second with Evelyn and Marcus. I'm really enjoying the pissed of expression Evelyn is wearing for being forced to ride in the same car as Marcus.

"You're enjoying that a little too much." Christina says while nudging me.

"Come on, you know that's a little funny."

"Maybe a little." She says laughing. Then wear hear a bag drop and immediately Christina starts yelling.

"Uriah! That bag has all of my shoes!" Christina runs to the car still yelling about her shoes.

Christina and I are finally getting back to normal. I can tell she still misses Will, but she understands why I did what I did. Tobias comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kisses my neck, I turn around and he picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and press my lips to his.

"I think we better get going. Right Four?" Evelyn says…clearly as an attempt to interrupt us, it worked. Tobias pulls away, puts me down, takes my hand, and leads me to the car, where we find Christina still yelling at Uriah. They fight like they're brother and sister, I think it's cute.

"Okay that's enough, get in the car." Tobias says while getting in between them. They listen and soon were all in the ready to go.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah we are Four, we'd all be more ready though if you would let me drive." Uriah has been begging Tobias to let him drive since the day we all decided to make this trip.

"Uriah, were going out of the fence to find people to come back with us, if we let you drive we'd be dead 2 minutes into the drive." Uriah punches Christina in the arm that doesn't look like it hurt her that much, but she punches him back, which of course starts another fight.

"This is gonna be a long ride." Tobias says looking a little annoyed. I lean over, give him a kiss on the cheek, and take his hand.

"I love you, Tris." He says pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too." I say sitting back in my seat, still holding on to his hand.

"Gross!" Uriah and Christina say simultaneously. I didn't even know they stopped fighting.

"Shutup." Tobias says laughing, and with that he starts driving.

**So what do you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be in Tobias' POV. I have decided that I am going to alternate perspectives between Tris, Tobias, and a surprise character. Also I wanted to say thank you to my first few reviewers Fourtris4, all-dem-fandoms, Francesca-loves-tobias, and Tobias-is-mine-bitches. Go read some of their fan fictions, they're really good! Well anyways I hope you enjoy. Keep reviewing!**

**Tobias's POV**

Well this has to be the longest drive I have ever been on, and it's not because of the distance, its Uriah and Christina. They won't shut up and they start a new fight every five minutes. Uriah hasn't stopped asking me to let him drive, but I agree with Chris on this…I don't really feel like dying today. I know I'm Dauntless and I'm supposed to be brave, but honestly I don't think anyone is brave enough to be in a car that Uriah is driving. And oh my gosh if I hear Christina say one more thing about that stupid shoe bag I'm going to throw myself off the chasm. I swear the only things that are keeping me sane right now are the occasional kisses I get from Tris, and the feel of her hand holding onto mine.

"Okay, I'm not trying to sound completely childish, but seriously how much longer."

"Chris, we are literally about to pull into the drive way, calm down." I didn't mean to snap at her, but it worked she finally stopped talking.

"Wow, this place is really cool!" Uriah says as we pull about to the mansion. Johanna set all of this up, she got in touch with the people who live here, and they agreed to let us stay here for a couple of weeks.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Uriah." I smirk when Chris says this, but it quickly goes away because I know Uriah is going to say something back to her, and start another fight. I'm assuming Tris thought the same thing because when we both don't hear a fight starting Tris says.

"Uriah, you alive back there?" I smile at her.

He still doesn't say anything. As I'm parking ii look back to see what's wrong, he's just staring at something, so I look where he is looking. And we all figured out what he was staring at.

"HA! No chance Uriah." Chris teases.

"Awh how cute Uri has a crush." Tris says

"Uriah you have some drool on your chin there." I say trying to hold back laughter.

"Shut up!" He says while giving us all death glares.

"It speaks?!" Tris says, we all laugh except of course Uriah. He was staring at the girl who is standing in front of the doors probably to welcome all of us. With that we get out of the car and we all start walking to meet her.

She's tall, not taller than Me, Uriah, Evelyn, or Marcus, but is still pretty tall. She has long, wavy, brown that reaches down to the small of her back, and she has big dark, sapphire blue eyes that kind of resemble mine. She's very pretty, Uriah is probably drooling again now that he has a closer look.

"Hey, welcome to New York! My name is Masyn Eaton."

What. The. Hell.

**Well, that was a bit of a cliffhanger. I have always hated cliffhangers, but I do have the next chapter written. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I might post it later tonight. Who knows? I might need a little motivation. Haha!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, just warning you there's LOTS of fluff between Tobias and Tris in this chapter. I have received a PM saying that there is a little too much fluff. I really did try to cut back, but I love FourTris and this is how I think they would act considering what happened in Insurgent with both of them almost dying. But by all means if anyone really just doesn't like it please tell me, and I will cut back on it. Also, I wanted to say thanks to my reviewers of Chapter 2…Dauntless Babe, Little Meow Meow, Tobias-is-mine-bitches, and divergentgirl46. Go read their Fan Fictions they are really good! Please keep reviewing, and enjoy this next chapter!**_

**Tobias's POV**

Eaton? Masyn Eaton? What the hell? Who is this girl/ I start to look around, and everyone is wearing the same expression. I make eye contact with Marcus and Evelyn, and see that they are giving me looks full of remorse. I may not know who this girl is, but they sure as hell do.

"Uhm, is everything okay?" Masyn says.

"Yeah, were fine. Uhh this is Tris, Christina, Uriah, Marcus, Evelyn, and I'm Four."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, just follow me and I will show each of you to your rooms." We're all still kind of in a state of shock, so when Masyn starts walking inside none of move. Then finally Uriah starts walking which wakes us all up, Christina follows him. I grab Tris before she goes in, and then stop Evelyn and Marcus before they enter.

"Well obviously we need to talk." I say, a little agitated.

"Later." Evelyn says nervously, Marcus nods in agreement.

"Come on guys!" Christina yells at us from inside.

I guess talking about whatever this is would be better to do in private anyways, so we all walk in.

**PAGE BREAK!**

**Tris' POV**

That was strange. Who was that girl? His sister? She looks a lot like him, she doesn't look much older, if she is his sister how on earth did she end up here? She's probably related to him in some other way.

"You do know I'm going with you to talk to them about all of this, right?" I say making it more of a statement, than a question.

"Tris you'd be coming even if you didn't want to." He says, moving closer to me.

"Good." I say closing the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him to me. I can tell he's freaking out about all of this.

"The room's nice…" I say trying to distract him…I'm such an idiot.

"The room's nice?" He says clearly making fun of me.

"Hey I'm trying here!" I say while punching him in the arm, he's still laughing.

"I know, I know. Thank you for trying Tris."

"Yeah, yeah." I start walking away, but he stops me by grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. He presses his lips to mine, in response I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, and push him towards the bed. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, with me straddling his lap. A year ago I would have never been able to do this, but almost losing the person you love multiple times makes you never want to let them go. My thoughts are interrupted by the touch of Tobias's hand traveling underneath the back of my shirt. I'm frozen for half a second, but I don't stop him. Instead I find myself lowering my hands to the bottom hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. We're trying to find any way to get closer to each other, but it's literally impossible. With that he shifts us to where I'm underneath him, lying down. I let out a quiet sigh, hoping he didn't hear. I'm assuming he doesn't hear because he continues kissing my neck gradually moving over to my mouth again. I feel him reaching down to the hem of my shirt, but then we're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Four, we're ready to talk about all of this." Evelyn announces through the door.

_**Okay I am really sorry I still haven't given any information about Masyn, but I promise just stick with me. The beginning of her story will be told in the next chapter, which I will be posting tonight! Review please. Love you guys. XOXO! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! So I just actually read over the previous chapters, and I noticed a few typing errors. I am terribly sorry about that, from now on I will triple check before I publish new chapters. Well as usual I want to say thank you to the reviews I received for chapter 3, so a big thanks to iamdivergent4664, Tobias-is-mine-bitches, fourtris4, and Dauntless Babe. Go read their fan fictions, they're really good! Okay well here's what you have been waiting for, I hope you like it! Let's get to know Masyn Eaton.**_

**Four's POV:**

"I really hate to say this, but we have to get up now."

"I know…" Tris says, trying to catch her breath. I slowly get up, pulling her with me to the door. I stop to put my shirt back on, then take Tris's hand and open the door.

Evelyn looks as if she has been crying. I'm not really sure if that's sincere, or if she's just trying to trick me into being less mad at her after I hear what they have to say. Either way, I just want to hear what they have to say, and then figure out what to do next. It feels like we've been sitting here an hour, even though I know it has probably only been less than a minute. Neither of them have said a word, which really pisses me off. I guess Tris is probably a little pissed too because she snaps.

"Okay as much as I love standing here watching you both being eaten alive with guilt, we don't have all day so get on with it." I pull her close to me placing my arm over her shoulder, while she wraps hers around my lower waist. Evelyn gives her a death glare, which makes me realize that the dried tears on her face are an act.

"Well? Who is she?" I say trying to hold back my anger.

"She's your…well she's…uhm…"

"Marcus!" I yell not even trying to hold back my anger.

"Your sister! Okay Tobi- Four? She's your sister." He starts out with a yell, but gradually gets quieter. I feel my face getting red with anger, and my legs start to get weak. Tris notices, causing her to hold to me tighter.

"How the hell do I have a sister I never knew about?!"

"She was born a year before you were…" he begins, "Before Evelyn and I were married, she was in a relationship with a man in Abnegation, I believe his name was Mathew. Anyways, during their relationship, we were seeing each other off and on, which resulted in a pregnancy…" I break my gaze at Marcus, and look over to see Evelyn trying to hide her face. I try to pull Tris closer to me, which is physically impossible, and return my gaze to my sorry excuse of a father.

"When we found out about the baby, we knew straight away who the father was, it was me. Evelyn was terrified and embarrassed. We both went to tell Mathew right away, this goes without saying, but he was livid. He broke up with Evelyn he was embarrassed as well, so we all came to the compromise of keeping Evelyn's pregnancy a secret, and when the baby was born me and Evelyn would take her to the factionless. We did as we planned, and eventually we wed, and you were born…"

"Yeah, we all know the rest." Tris says cutting him off. I am beyond infuriated; I don't even know what to say…words just start spilling out of my mouth like lava erupting from a volcano.

"You are both sick!" I spit out at them. "Let me get this straight, you get a woman pregnant, who was already in a relationship, and because you were embarrassed you abandoned the baby?!"

"It's so much more complicated than that, Four." Evelyn says.

"What complicated about it?! She was just a little baby; she never did anything to deserve what you two did to her! She has probably lived every single day of her life wondering what the hell she did wrong! Wondering why the people that were supposed to love her most in the world abandoned her! You both are some kind of sociopaths; you're sick, selfish cowards!"

"I think both of you need to leave...now before anyone does something they're going to regret." Tris says, I can't tell if she is referring to herself or me.

"Do you really think you can tell me what to do and when to do it because if you do you are sadly mistaking." Evelyn snaps.

"Evelyn, get out now, the factionless are all downtown go find them and don't come back!" I'm still screaming, and I'm not even trying to control it. If I stop yelling who knows what kind of emotions I'm going to let out. I just know I am never going to let either of these people see me cry ever again.

"Fine, Goodbye Tobias." I cringe at the sound of my name coming out of her mouth, and watch her as she walks out the door, and then Christina and Uriah literally fall into the room. They were eavesdropping; I don't really mind it saves me a long talk with them later anyways.

"Marcus take the car and get the hell out of here." I say more calm, now that Uriah and Chris are here. He leaves and after about 10 minutes of all four of us standing there in shock we're interrupted when we hear Marcus's suitcases rolling down the hallway. Thank God they both left, none of us wanted them to come, and now we don't want them here even more than we did before. Now that we're all back in reality, I look around at them. Tris is holding onto my arm, and Chris and Uriah are standing by the door.

"Look guys don't say anything about this to anyone, especially Masyn. I'll tell her when the time is right, I promise." They both nod, and leave without saying a word. I don't even know what to do…I just need to sit down. I pull Tris with me to the bed, and we both just lay there, sharing the silence.

_**Okay, so I don't know about you, but I am just really happy that both of them left. Haha! Well the next chapter is going to be in Masyn's POV. Review and tell me what you think! Love you. XOXO!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I'm not sure if I was clear, but Marcus left to go back to Abnegation, and Evelyn left to find the factionless.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Well this chapter is kind of boring, but I mainly wrote it to introduce the characters that live in the real world. There are 3 girls who are Masyn, Melanie, and Blakely I probably am going to shorten their names sometimes for Melanie who I named after myself ill probably call her Mel a lot, and for Blakely ill probably say Blake. Then there are 3 guys Layne, Tristyn, and Carson, I probably won't shorten any of their names though. Also Melanie and Blakely are twins. I just didn't want any confusion! Haha! Okay well enjoy this chapter!**_

**Masyn's POV:**

"So are any of them cute?" Melanie asks.

"Well there are 3 guys, and only 2 of them are in our age range. The first one is named Four, but I'm pretty sure him, and one of the girls are dating. I'm pretty sure her name is Tris." I say remembering how close they stood next to each other; it was as if it was physically impossible for them to be separated. That's what I want someday.

"Well what about the other one?" Mel says interrupting my thoughts, I'm glad she did; me of all people shouldn't be thinking about falling in love, it only leaves you with lost memories and a broken heart.

"Oh his name is Uriah, he's pretty cute." I say thinking back to when he was walking up to the front door, and then I feel my face get warm. Am I blushing? What the hell? Why am I blushing?

"Oh my gosh, you are totally into him aren't you?"

"What? No, all I said was that he was pretty cute, that doesn't mean I'm into him." I say a little too defensively.

"Masyn come on. We've been best friends since before either of us could even talk, and I know that when you say someone is pretty cute it translates into smoking hot!" She says yelling those last two words.

"You are terrible, you know that? Remind me why are you my best friend?" I say teasing her.

"Oh because that stupid girly crap says that every brunette needs a blonde best friend, and well since Blakely is my twin and is a brunette it just couldn't work, so I settled for you instead." She says winking at me with her big green eyes.

"Did I hear someone say someone was smoking hot?" Blakely asks walking into the family room.

"Yeah Masyn's crushing on one of the faction guys."

"Mel, I don't even know the kid." I say, and I feel myself start to blush again. Great.

"Well whether you know him or not, you're totally blushing. Let's just hope Layne doesn't find out he'd go crazy." Blake warns.

"Even if I was interested in Uriah, I couldn't care less about what Layne would think. We broke up he's not allowed to have any say on who I can, and cannot like." I say, and then the doors open.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Layne says walking into the family room with Carson and Tristyn following him. Then he starts walking towards me leaning down trying to give me a kiss, I just turn my head and push him away.

"Come on Masyn, you can't seriously still be mad at me?" He asks sounding very irritated, which causes me to smirk.

"Dude, you cheated on her only a week ago, lay off." Tristyn says walking past me playfully punching me in the arm, and then walking over to kiss Blakely and sit with her. Tristyn has always been really protective of me; he is probably my best guy friend.

"I'm not mad at you…" I start, but before I can finish Layne cuts me off "Great!" he says leaning in yet again for another kiss, I push him away. "What the hell? You said you weren't mad anymore!" he says. "The only reason I'm not mad at you is because that would just create unwanted tension in the house, it doesn't mean that I want you back, whatever we had is way over."

"OHHHHHHH!" Tristyn and Carson yell, Mel and Blake just start laughing.

"Honestly I'm just surprised she's not still mad." Mel says, everyone just kind of nods in agreement.

"Whatever, in a couple weeks you'll be begging for all of this back." He jokes gesturing at his body, we all just start laughing.

"Whatever you say…" I say sarcastically "so have you guys finished dinner yet?" I ask.

"Yes, no thanks to these two idiots!" Carson says.

"Well okay then, I'm gonna go get them all for dinner, anyone want to come?" I ask.

"I'll go." Mel volunteers.

_**Okay thank you for sticking with me on this chapter, but at least now you know all of the people in the house! I want to say thank you to my reviewers from the last chapter…Swimgirl432, Tobias-is-mine-bitches and Dauntless Babe! Also a big thanks to Justacityfangirl and Auden who reviewed for other chapters, and I forgot to mentio… sorry about that! Go read their fan fictions, they're really good. I love getting reviews; it's a real confidence builder so keep on reviewing! Love you guys! XOXO!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

_**Hey guys, so I noticed in my last chapter I had a typo that I didn't notice when I looked it over. But just to make things clear Melanie and Blakely are both blonde with green eyes, and Masyn is a brunette with blue eyes! Okay…well enjoy this next chapter; it's kind of short, but is very important for this story. Also I am going to be at my beach house at gulf shores starting Saturday, so I don't know if I am going to be posting every day. I am definitely going to try to post as much as I can though! Okay well enjoy this chapter!**_

**Tris's POV:**

Well that was crazy, I always thought Marcus and Evelyn were messed up, but this is all just crazy. Tobias hasn't said anything about it yet, when Marcus and Evelyn left we were both so in shock, so we just laid in bed until we fell asleep. Tobias hasn't woken up yet, so I go to bathroom to freshen up; I change into a dark gray, tight, long sleeved dress that reaches right below my bottom, and then slip on black tights. My hair is really wavy, but it looks descent so I just leave it; same with my makeup that Chris did this morning.

When I finish I walk back into the bedroom to find Tobias sitting up on the bed looking up at me. I walk over to him and sit in his lap to while wrapping my legs around his waist. He places his hand on the small of my back, and presses his lips to mine. I'm taken a little bit by surprise at first, thinking he was still really upset about what we found out not too long ago, but I don't pull back and neither does he. We just keep kissing try to close the nonexistence space between us, I move my hands up to his hair combing through it while he moves his hands up and down my thighs. I start to move my lips kissing him underneath his jaw; now that his mouth is free he says something.

"I want to talk about Masyn, I think that we all just need to act like nothing's wrong for a while, and I know that we should tell her and don't get me I am going to tell her I just think we should wait a little bit. I mean I'm her brother I don't want that to be just because of blood I want to actually build that kind of relationship without really forcing it all on her. Am I making any sense? It's kind of hard to focus right now so I'm not sure if my words are coming out right." He says laughing nervously; I start blushing and giggle into his neck. I pull myself away from him, so I can look him in his eyes.

"Yes you are making sense…I'll do whatever you want. If you don't want to say anything yet, then I'll respect that."

"Thank you. I just don't want her to feel overwhelmed, so we just need to act like we all normally would." He says.

"Okay well we should probably go tell Chris and Uriah to not say anything, and to just be their selves." I say unwrapping my legs from around his waist pulling him off the bed with me. He nods in agreement, and leads me to the door.

"Wait you want Uriah to act like himself?" He jokes.

"Shut up." I say playfully punching him in the arm, as he opens the door. When we come out we see Masyn and a short, blonde girl with piercing green eyes.

"Oh hey, uhm this is my friend Melanie, Mel this is Four and Tris." Masyn says introducing us.

"Nice to meet you." Melanie says.

"You too." Tobias and I say simultaneously…weird.

"Haha..well we actually came to tell you guys dinner is ready." Masyn says.

"Oh thanks, we'll get Uriah and Christina, and meet you there." Tobias replies.

"Okay see you in a few." Masyn calls over her shoulder as her and Melanie walk away; Tobias takes my hand and leads me to find Uriah and Chris.

_**Okay, well I had this chapter just to explain how Tobias was going to deal with this whole situation. Thank you to Tobias-is mine-bitches for her constant reviews, it really means a lot. I love you guys! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow; I'm really excited for it! XOXO!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, so I'm left for vacation today so I'm sorry if I don't post regularly. I have a lot of the chapters written I just probably won't be able to post them. Thank you for all of your reviews, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Four's POV:**

"So, are we clear?" I ask Uriah and Christina.

"Yeah, we got it." Uriah answers, eager to get to get to the dinner I told him and Chris about a few minutes before. He really seems to like Masyn, I'm not sure if I should encourage him, or give him that whole big brother speech; like the one Caleb gave to me about Tris.

"Okay I understand too, but let's hurry up and get down there; I want to meet everyone." Chris says as she starts walking down the hall. Uriah follows her, so I grab Tris's hand, and do the same.

_**PAGEBREAK!**_

"Heyyyy! We're almost done setting the table, so you can go ahead and grab a seat." A tall, dark haired guy says.

"Oh, and I'm Tristyn by the way." He says.

"Hey, this is Four, Uriah, Christina, and I'm Tris."

"I could have sworn there were two more of you, earlier?" Masyn asks…_crap_.

"Marcus had an emergency back home, and Evelyn moved into a place downtown." Christina explains.

"Oh well that was fast." Masyn jokes. Then a girl (that looks exactly like Melanie) walks in holding hands with a blonde guy who is built a lot like me, except he's a little shorter, but I'm assuming that they are dating by the way they walk so close, and of course the whole holding hands thing.

"What the hell? There are two of you?" Uriah asks which earns him a lot of laughs.

"Were twins Einstein!" Melanie says "This is Blakely and Carson, guys this is Uriah, Christina, Tris, and Four." Masyn says pointing at each of us, with the forks she is placing on the table.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." Carson says, as another dark haired boy walks in, he's built exactly like Uriah their height even matches up.

"Okay last one guys, I promise…" Masyn starts "This is Layne, Layne this is Tris, Four, Uriah, and Chris-"

"I don't care." Layne says cutting her off.

"Is there a problem?" I ask him, clenching my fists; I notice Uriah does the same thing.

"Oh it's nothing; I just don't really feel like having a bunch of freaks in my house for 2 weeks." He says with a smirk which makes me and Uriah move towards him, but Tris's holds both of our arms back, giving us that 'you better behave' look. I pull her close to me throwing my arm over her shoulder, as she folds her arms over my lower waist.

"Wow, Layne is it?" Christina asks sounding annoyed.

"Wha-""Oh wait I don't care" She says cutting him off, which makes us all laugh a little. "But if you ever say one word against me or my friends, it'll be the last thing you'll ever say."Christina finishes, getting in his face. Me and Uriah smirk, everyone else in the room is trying to stifle their laughter. Tris plays the mediator by going to pull her back.

"Okay! Well as much as we would all love to see how this would end up, the foods getting cold." Masyn says, still laughing a little.

"I agree, everyone sit." Tristyn says, gesturing towards the long dining table. We all sit down except for Layne, seriously what the hell is this guys problems? He still hasn't sat down, so Masyn stands up, takes his hand, and leads him to the table. Are they together? She has terrible taste if they are, I look over at Uriah he probably is thinking the same thing as I am. His shoulders are slumped, and he looks like he did the night Marlene died. He looks up and notices me looking at him, then he puts on a fake smile and starts eating.

"So, Tris how long have you and Four been dating?" Melanie asks, she seems pretty cool.

"Oh…uhm…we started dating during my initiation, so only a few months." She answers squeezing my hand under the table, making me smile.

"Oh, wow you two seems like you've been together way longer." Masyn says.

"What about you guys? Are you two seeing each other?" Blakely asks Christina and Uriah. All four us don't even attempt to hold back our laughter.

"God no!" Christina says trying to control her laughter.

"Wow Chris, I'm kind of offended." Uriah says pretending to look hurt.

"You know what I mean loser." Christina says while punching Uriah in the arm.

"So Christina, you're single?" Tristyn asks, blushing a little. Tris looks right at Chris, and smiles.

"Yeah, I am." She answers with her cheeks turning really red…_Oh great._

_**Wow Layne is such a jerk, but on the bright side I think Chris and Tristyn are hitting off…mmmm. Haha! I'm going to be on vacation starting today, so I won't be posting regularly I'm really sorry guys. Well thank you to all of my new followers, and reviewers. I love you guys... XOXO!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, so I'm using the wifi at my hotel to post this. Thank you to all of my reviewers and new followers you guys really make my day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the one that will be posted after this is one of my favorites I can't wait to post it!**_

**Masyn's POV:**

Everyone's finishing up dinner, and so far everything's been going great. Christina and Tristyn are really hitting it off; I seriously didn't see that coming. Everybody is getting a long just like I hoped; well except Layne of course. I don't understand why he has to be such an ass, he doesn't even know them. No one has really tried to talk to him, especially not Chris, Uriah, Tris, and Four. I'm pretty sure they all hate his guts, but I mean who can blame them?

"Wait I have a question for you Four." Mel says looking straight at him.

"Okay, shoot."

"Earlier Tris said that you two got together during initiation…what exactly are you being initiated into?" I'm kind of glad Mel asked this, I was curious. "I mean we know that you're all divided into five factions, but what do you mean initiation, like what do you have to do?" Mel continues.

"Oh, well after we all choose our faction, whatever faction you chose has an initiation; some harder than others…" I notice Uriah, Tris, and Christina all nod in agreement; I wonder how hard it was for them. "The faction we all chose is called Dauntless, in Dauntless we have three stages of initiation; the first being primarily physical, the second being emotional, and the third mental. At the end of each stage each initiate is ranked, and at the end of the third stage whoever is ranked in the top 10 stays in Dauntless, whoever doesn't leaves to become factionless." Four explains.

"Oh wow, sounds rough…" Mel says.

"Wait so were you guys all in the same group, or class, whatever you all call it?" Carson asks.

Me, Tris, and Christina were; Four was our instructor." Uriah answers, he really is cute, but he barely has said a word to me this entire time.

"Ohhhh, I see…a little teacher on student action huh?" Tristyn jokes, which earns him a lot of laughter, while they both turn bright red. It's weird seeing a guy as big as Four blush.

"Are you guys serious?!" Layne yells.

"Layne what are you even talking about?" Blakely asks rather calmly.

"They're all freaky little lab rats, and they think its okay to dump people on the street, just because they can't pass a pathetic initiation?!"

"Layne, shutup!" I screm, I tried to hold in my anger, but I couldn't; now everyone is staring at me, and Layne is giving me a stunned look.

"Wow, you know you of all people should be the one to agree with me." I can't believe he just brought that up, I try to hide the hurt expression on my face, but I can't; him bringing that up floods me with bad memories. "You all can sit here, and pretend like this is normal, but that doesn't mean I have to." He says as he's getting up from the table, walking towards the gym area; that's where he always goes to blow off steam.

"We're sorry guys, just ignore him. He's been a jerk ever since Masyn dumped him." Mel says, I notice Uriah looks happier when she says this. It can't be because of me, he probably just thought that Mel was funny with that joke.

"What do you mean after she dumped him? He's always been a jerk." Carson says trying to lighten up the mood, I'm assuming.

"Well, since you guys have been playing 20 questions with us, I guess it's our turn." Chris says with a smirk on her face, I'm assuming she already has a question picked out.

"Okay go ahead." Tristyn says.

"How did you all end up together? You know like how did you all meet and why do you all live together?" We all tense up, I'm not sure if this is the kind of question I want to answer.

_**Mmmmm wonder what their answer is. Well I already know, it's already written up. I'm thinking about posting it today once I get in my beach house, so I can have some wifi I just need the proper motivation. MUHAHAHA! I love you guys. XOXO!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey sorry guys I really wanted to post this last night, but I was in the pool half the night, and the other half in the ocean. I love the beach so much! But I'm sure you don't want to hear about it, so as always thanking you to my guest reviewer and Tobias-is-mine-bitches who has reviewed every single chapter by the way, I'm very grateful to have a follower like that! Well, anyways enjoy this chapter.**_

**Tris's POV:**

The whole table silenced, when Chris asked them this.

"Who wants to tell it?" Tristyn asks, as if they get this question every day.

"How about Mel, she's always been good at it." Blakely suggest…I rest my case. I noticed Masyn got really quiet as soon as Chris asked, but then I remember this has to be a touchy subject for her.

"Okay well, our parents were missioners which means they went inside your side of the gates to do research, but then one day when they were walking back to the gate they heard crying, so they stopped and went to see where it was coming from. Turns out it was all of us when we were all a few weeks old in some type of baby nursery the factionless had set up for us. When they found us they met all of our parents, except Masyn who was aband-"

"Who weren't there anymore." Masyn says, cutting her off. "All of their parents were dying of starvation, or sickness, so they agreed to let them bring us back here, so we could have a better life and a better chance at living. That's why Layne is being such a dick, he thinks it's wrong the way all of you treat the factionless, so don't take it personal when his inner jerk comes out." Masyn says smiling.

"His 'inner jerk' is always out Masyn." Melanie jokes.

"Well we don't see the way the factionless were treated was good, but we didn't have much of a choice. That's why the first chance we had to change that we did, now all of the factionless live around your cities, that's why Evelyn left…she went to downtown to be with the other factionless." Uriah explains.

"Oh Evelyn was factionless, I just assumed her and Marcus were Dauntless like all of you." Mel says.

"Oh well no Evelyn is factionless, and Marcus is Abnegation." I answer.

"Well where are the people who raised you know?" Christina questions.

They died in a car accident a few years ago…" Carson answers, they now all wear hurt, depressed expressions.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Chris says.

"It's okay, you were curious, who could blame you? But I think im going to go ahead and turn in, ill see you all tomorrow, goodnight." Carson says getting up from the table with Blakely following closely behind him.

"Me too." Tristyn says, getting up and walking down the first hallway.

"Well this was actually really fun; you guys are pretty cool, goodnight." Mel says walking down the second hallway right next to the one Tristyn, Blakely, and Carson walked into.

"And I get stuck with the dishes." Masyn says trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll help you with them." Tobias says obviously trying to get more time with her.

"You don't have to do that." Masyn says,

'Oh no it's fine, I want to." He says

"I'm just going to walk Tris back to our room, and then I'll be right back." He says, while grabbing my waist.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and get started; I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight." And with that we all four walk to our rooms. After Chris and Uri are in their rooms Tobias picks me up with one arm underneath the backs of my knees, and the other wrapped around my upper back. I giggle, and we walk in, he lays me on the bed, then climbs on top of me pressing his lips to mine, then slowly moving his lips to my neck, causing me to shiver, as much as I love this, I need to remind him that Masyn is waiting for his help in the kitchen.

"Tobias, Masyn's probably wondering what's taking so long."

"Oh crap, I almost forgot." He says pulling himself up, and pulling me with him. He wraps his arms around me and says.

"I'll be back as fast as I can, okay? I love you."

He gives me one last kiss goodbye, and then he walks out of the door. I am so exhausted; I hope things go well in there.

_**So who's excited to see what happens with Tobias and Masyn, Tobias is going to try to make up for lost years. I loved writing the next chapter I can't wait to post it! Oh and I changed my username last night when I was typing this up, I wanted it to have a more of a Divergent feel to it, so my pen name is now 'DauntlessBlack46'. Oh and I almost forgot every year me and my family get vacation t-shirts (yes were THAT family) well this year we had to pick numbers. I picked 4.(; Haha! Love you guys! XOXO!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted in 2 days, I feel terrible. I have been doing nonstop family stuff, so last night I just took my laptop with me down to the balcony while everyone was building sand castles and started doing this chapter. I made it really long just for all of you guys. I am going to try to post a lot but I can't make any promises, except for one we're coming back to Texas Sunday, so I will begin to post everyday again starting Monday. Okay thank you to my lovely reviewers, they mean a lot to me! Enjoy this chapter, I love it. **_

**Four's POV:**

I leave Tris, and walk straight into the kitchen to find Masyn and Layne arguing.

"I understand that, okay Layne? But it's not their fault that that happens to people, it's a law." I'm assuming they're talking about the Factionless, I'm usually not the kind of person to eavesdrop, but I mean technically they're talking about me, so it's reasonable.

"It's evil Masyn! I know they can't control the law, but they can find a way to fight it, instead of just kicking more and more people to the curb…literally!"

"Will you stop yelling? Do you want to wake up the entire house?" She whispers.

"Sorry, but deep down you know I'm right…It's sick. Especially the ones you let come here, Branson and Callie used to tell us about Dauntless all the time. The way they did their initiations was cruel, and no matter how hard someone tries if they don't make the top 10 they still get thrown out." He says right above a whisper.

"I've always thought the stories Branson used to tell us about them we're amazing, so did Tristyn. It made me and him want to be like them remember we went through that phase where we only wore black for like 5 months, and then we finally stopped because one of our attempts to be Dauntless ended with us both with broken arms." She laughs at the memory.

"Yeah I always thought you two we're mentally insane." He says with a little look of disgust on his face.

"And as usual we didn't care." She says with a smirk, while he moves closer to her cupping her face with his hand.

"You know you can't stay away from me forever right?" He says leaning in to kiss her.

"Well I sure as hell can try." She says pushing him away.

"And please apologize to them, they are going to be here for a couple of weeks, so you might as well suck it up, and deal with it." She starts picking up the dishes.

"Over my dead body baby." He says walking out of the kitchen, and going down the hallway Carson, Tristyn, and Blakely went down after dinner, he stops as hears Masyn begin to say something.

"You know I'm sure that can be arranged Layne." She says referring to me, Tris, Uriah, and Christina. I feel a smile form on my face.

"Yeah yeah goodnight Masyn." And then he's gone.

"You can come out now, Four." She says giggling. "I'm guessing they didn't teach you to eavesdrop in Dauntless did they?"

"How did yo-"

"Anyone with eyes and ears would have known you were there." She says smiling.

"Then how come your friend didn't see me?" I say picking up the remaining dishes, and placing them in the sink.

"Because Layne is too much of an arrogant, dumb-ass to notice anyone but himself." She says rinsing of a dish and handing it to me to drop in the dishwasher.

"I think you're wrong about that, he notices you." I say regretting the words as I say them.

"Haha, no he only notices me because I broke up with him, and he's embarrassed."

"Not that it's any of my business, but why did you break up with him? What happened?" God why am I grilling her with questions, I never do that.

"He cheated on me, with a girl who hates my guts because I apparently stole everything she wanted in high school." She says putting air quotes are 'stole'.

"Like what?"

"Well Layne, home-coming and prom queen, valedictorian, class president, volleyball captain, cheer captain, softball captain, basketball captain, soccer captain, most likely to-"

"Okay I get it; gosh what weren't you captain of?" I joke.

"Oh well enough about my past and Layne he's had enough attention for one night." I start laughing a little when she says this causing her to laugh.

"Okay well how about we play 'Questions'; I'll go first." I suggest, knowing that's the best way to get to know her.

"Go ahead." She says handing me more plates.

"Who are Branson and Callie?" I ask curious to know how they know about Dauntless initiation.

"Uhm they were the people who raised all of us." That explains it, I remember Melanie saying earlier her parents came into our city a lot for research, they are called missioners.

"Your turn." I say nudging her a little.

"Is Uriah seeing anyone right now?" She asks blushing, which forces me to laugh.

"You like Uriah?"

"Don't laugh, and don't tell him he didn't really seem that interested anyways. Oh my gosh, why am I even telling you this?" She laughs.

"Oh no he likes you, he was basically drooling the first time he say you, well he was literally drooling. And to answer your question, yes he is single."

"Awesome, your turn." She says looking really excited, she must really like him considering they've only known each other for a day, but anyways I know exactly what I am going to ask her next.

"You said earlier that you were the only one in the house who wasn't born factionless, if that's true how on Earth did you end up being Factionless at such a young age without your parents being there?" I know this is wrong of me to ask, but I want to know how much she knows.

"Uhm, I was born Abnegation, but my parents I guess didn't want me, so they abandoned me to the Factionless when I was a couple days old. I know, it's pathetic I don't even know their names, the took me there, told the Factionless what faction I came from, my birthday, my name, they paid off the factionless to not tell anyone who they were, and then just took off. When Branson and Callie found all of us, they met all of our birthparents apart from mine and Layne's. Layne's mother had died of some kind of disease a few days earlier, that's why Layne doesn't really like you all very much. When Branson saw me he asked about my parents, and none of the factionless would say anything about them. After being there a few hours, everyone decided it was best that Branson and Callie took us home with them, and as Branson was walking out a factionless man told them the last name my parents had, so that's how I know my name is Masyn Eaton. After that day Branson and Callie never went back there and just got normal jobs closer to home." She says I could see the hurt in her eyes, I want to tell her so badly.

"Masyn I ne-"I start.

"Four I don't really tell people this, but for some weird reason I feel like I can tell you anything. It's weird, I've only known you a day, and I just told you my darkest secret." She says with a confused look, I can't tell her we're getting close, I don't think it's the right time.

"Yeah I won't tell anyone." I promise.

"No, it's okay. I don't want you to keep anything from Tris, and I can tell Christina is curious about everything, so I'd rather you tell her than me. I don't really like talking about it. Oh and I feel like I'd end up telling Uriah anyways, so it's okay you can tell them." She says, finally looking up at me. The hardest part about hearing her say that is that they all already know. The sad part is they know more than she does.

"Okay thank you Mase, for telling me all of that." I say, what the hell where did I get 'Mase' from? I'm an idiot.

"Haha..Mase?" She says laughing.

"Shutup it just kind of slipped out." I say laughing harder.

"Well I like it."

"Good, I was gonna keep calling you that even if you hated it." I say with a smirk, while she punches me in the arm. That kind of hurt, and I'm kind of proud.

The rest of the dish washing goes like this, but the questions weren't as serious. We just finished after she had answered my question about her favorite child hood memory. Her answer included three four wheelers, a lot of mud, Tristyn (who I found out was her other best friend), and Melanie. It was actually a very funny story.

"Okay well, it's pretty late; I'll see you in the morning." I say with a yawn.

"No way, I get the last question, and then you can go sleep. If that's what you and Tris were planning on doing." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh shutup, what's your closer Masyn."

"What's your real name?" I'm not sure why I am so hesitant about this, she told me her darkest secret, so why couldn't I tell her mine? She is my sister, so I might as well.

"Tobias."

"I like it, but why Four?" She asks looking confused.

"Long story, maybe some other time."

"Okay Tobias; Goodnight." She starts walking down the hall that Melanie walked down to after dinner.

"Wait! Uhm my name isn't something I really prefer to share with people, so if could only call me that when we're alone, or when Tris is around that'd be great."

"Okay yeah sure absolutely."

"Ha I only needed one answer, not Four." I say laughing.

"I thought I'd give Four four answers." She says with a wink and then turns down the hall. I start wlaking to my room, I'm ready to see Tris, I really hope she's not asleep. I get to the door , and when I open it I see Tris slowly sitting up the bed, rubbing here eyes.

"Hey how'd it go?" She says sleepily.

"Good." I say changing into pajama pants, then walk over to lay down with her.

"Give me more than that, come on." She says whining, she looks so beautiful. If anyone else whined to me I'd want to punch them, but when Tris whines I just want to kiss her, not that she whines very often. Actually now that I think about it she never whines.

"Haha, okay fine." I say placing my hand on the small of her back and pulling her close to me. I lean in pushing my lips to hers, then slowly pulling away to tell her every single detail about tonight.

_**Okay, well what did you think? Let me know if you liked the brother and sister bonding time, and I will be sure to post a lot more of it. Okay well review people! Love you. XOXO!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I know it's been a while, but this chapter is by far one of my favorites. I hope you all like it. I'm finally home! So thank you guy for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites while I was gone it means a lot. I am especially excited about LLM99's review and follow I am a huge fan! Go read their fanfictions they're really good! Well anyways enjoy this chapter! **_

**Masyn's POV:**

Great…It's raining. I really thought I'd make it home before it started, but of course with my luck that didn't happen. I still have about 5 more minutes of running until I get home. I headed out earlier than usual; it's only 6:00, so I doubt anyone's awake yet

I hope Layne can keep his mouth shut, for the rest of the time the Dauntless are here. I guess for now there will be no more family dinners, just to be safe; I don't think I can handle another night of that.

"Finally." I say climbing up the porch steps; I need a drink. When I reach the kitchen I see Uriah is up making coffee, why is he up so early?

"Good morning." He announces, I remember what Tobias said last night, but I highly doubt Uriah has any feelings for me. If he does he has a funny way of showing it. Oh well, I might as well try to see how he feels; growing up with Layne, Tristyn, and Carson I know some secrets about figuring out ways to see if guys like you. Plus Blakely is like a god when it comes to guys, and she's taught me and Mel a few tricks over the years.

"Morning." I say walking over to him playfully nudging him out of the way to take his coffee. Wow Masyn, smooth; Blakely would be so disappointed.

"Feisty, you know there are easier ways to get your hands on me other than pushing me, and stealing my coffee." He jokes.

"Oh really? By all means show me some examples, please." I move a little closer to him, our face 2 inches apart.

"You don't have to beg, but I'm not that kind of guy anyways." He moves closer, if one of us were to move just a little we'd be kissing. You have no idea how much I want to move.

"Somehow I don't find that very convincing." I say leaning back just enough to take a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I've never been a very good liar." He announces while taking the cup out of my hands, and taking a drink.

"Classy." I say full of sarcasm.

"I try." He says with a wink, I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, so I look away trying to hide it.

"Why are you even up this early? Are you all already leaving to recruit?"

"You make it sound so official…" He says laughing at the fact I said 'recruit'.

"Well what else was I supposed to say?" I say joining his laughter.

" I don't know, but We're not heading out until 8:00. In the mean time me and you could do something."

"Well you never answered my question." I say jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Why am I up early?' I nod while he puts himself in between my legs, placing his hands on my upper thigh. Which sends chills up my spine; why am I getting so nervous?

"Maybe I just wanted to be up when you were." He says with a smirk.

"I really doubt that." I say laughing.

"Good, I always get up this early; I just got lucky with you being awake." My cheeks get hot, but I don't try to hide it this time.

"Well that was a good answer, so what do you want to do?" I ask still blushing.

"You can show me around the house." I hated giving people tours, but if it means I can spend more time with Uriah, then I'm all in.

"Mmkay, let's go." I say as he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers together which send a lightning bolt up my arm.

"Lead the way, cutie." He says, making turn red even more.

**PAGEBREAK!**

"Okay, I've showed you the guys hall, the media room, the library, the workout room, the indoor pools, the outdoor pools, the basketball courts, the tennis courts, the tumbling gym, the volleyball courts, the baseball field, and every single other part of the house. Can we stop now, it's been an hour." I ask.

"What don't you guys have?!" He jokes.

"A football field, the guys have always wanted one, but we never got it. Let's go back to the kitchen." I say leading him down the hallway.

"Wait, you haven't shown me one thing that I know is in this house." He says with a smirk, as we're walking back down the hall towards the kitchen.

"What?" I've showed him everything! There's nothing else here.

"Your room obviously." He says with a wink, so I can't really tell if he's serious. Oh well, who's it gonna hurt? We just walked in the kitchen, so now we head to the girl's hall hand in hand.

"Okay here it is." I announce as I push open the double doors, and pull him in after me.

"Wow."

"What?" I ask nervously.

"This is huge." He says squeezing my hand telling me not to be nervous. I've never really considered my room to be huge. It has mint colored walls with a black king size bed, which I don't really like cause it so big I feel lonely in it. Then I have my desk next to my closet, and then my entertainment center is on the center of the wall in between my studio, and bathroom.

"Uhm…Thanks." I say timidly.

"So give me the tour." He says pulling me to the doors where my bathroom is.

"So that's a shower, that's a toi-" I begin with a lot of sarcasm.

"Very funny, but maybe we should tour the shower a little more."

"Now who's being funny?" He leads me out of the bathroom and heads to where my closet is. I gesture for him to slide the mirror door, which I love because it's a two way glass mirror. I can through it when I'm on the inside but when I'm on the outside I only see my reflection.

"Woah, this place would be Christina's heaven."

"It's not my favorite part of my room; Mel stocks it up like every week though." On the left wall are rows of all kinds of shoes, in the center are like 20 different circle racks with clothes all organized by color, and then on the right wall are accessories, and on the back wall a lot of pictures of friends and family and couches; that's the lounge area I usually sit there while Melanie is picking out my outfits. He's been walking around the whole closet, where as I'm still at the door. He stops where the couches are, and motions me to come over to him. He looks a little bored, I don't blame him.

"What I'm sorry if you're bored, walking around my closet isn't really that fun for me either. Melanie loves it, almost as much as she loves hers. She's obse-" But I'm cut off by him grabbing my waist and pulling my lips to his. I'm frozen for like half a second, but then I wrap my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him. We stay like this for a few minutes, until I want I want to be closer to him. He does to because he picks me up to where my legs are straddling his waist, then he lays us down on the couch where I am on top of him sitting on his stomach with him leaning up just enough to where we don't break the kiss. My hands are on his chest, and I slowly move them up to his neck and up to play with his hair. He pushes me back switching our positions to where he's on top of me now. He moves his lips kissing my lips, my chin, my neck, and he keeps going lower until he reaches my stomach. I place a finger under his chin to put his face where mine is, and he gives me one last kiss.

"You want to finish the tour?" He asks laughing trying to catch his breath.

"Haha, not really." I say but I get up anyways, and lead him out the door. When we get out he starts walking to my studio…great.

"What's this?" He asks while he opens the door, revealing my music studio. It's filled with pretty much every instrument you could think of, and there's a recording booth.

"My old studio."

"Wow, this is so cool, you play all of these?"

"Yep, my da- I mean Branson taught all of us, and Callie was a good singer, so she helped me vocally."

"You can sing?"

"I'm okay Callie was way better, but all 8 of us used to come in here practically every night."

"You all don't come in here anymore?"

"None of us have even been in here since they died; I haven't been in here for 3 years."

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in here." He says leading me out into the main room again.

"Haha, it's fine it was actually nice going back in there."

"How long have you had that?"

"It was a birthday gift when I was 8, but it kind of turned into a family thing. We all loved it in there." This is the most I've talked about them since they died; what is up with these people? Why am I telling them everything about me like I've known them my entire life; I've only known them for a day.

"What are you thinking about?" Uriah asks, I didn't realize how long it's been since either of us has said anything.

"Why I trust you guys so much, we've all known each other a day, and you, Four, Tris, and Christina know more about me than some of the people I grew up with." I say trying not to look him in the eyes; I guess he notices because he pulls my face up to where our foreheads are leaning on each other.

"I want you to be able to trust us; we all like you…me especially. I've liked one other person the way I like you…I lost her, and I know I'm sure as hell not gonna lose you."

"What happened to her?"

"Long story, maybe some other time."

"Well if it counts for anything I like you too…maybe even a little too much." I say blushing, but I don't care he likes me.

"Good." He says moving his lips to mine; I'm on my toes leaning against his chest, with him leaning over to reach my lips. We're trying hard to get closer to each other, but there's no more space between us. He lifts me up bridal style, which makes me giggle. He pulls back a little and rest kisses the top of my head I can feel him smiling. I move my hands from his chest up to his neck and pull him back into a kiss.

"Awhhhh! That is the cutest!" What the hell? I break away from the kiss, and Uriah puts m eback on my feet with his arm around my waist and me holding onto the side of him. I see Chris and Mel standing at the door, but I'm not really sure who said it.

"Really Chris?" Uriah says with a smirk.

"You're the one who didn't lock the door." Chris retorts.

"Damn you guys move fast." Mel jokes winking at us.

"What do you need?" I ask trying really hard not to blush.

"Yeah me, you, Chris, Tris, and Blakely are going shopping while Four and Uriah go looking to find people to move to faction town, or whatever it's called." Melanie jokes.

"Wait you and Tris aren't coming with us?" Uriah asks Christina.

"Nope, but Four's waiting on you, so you better start getting ready it's already 7:45." Ugh I don't want him to leave, and I definitely don't want to go shopping.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He says giving me and quick kiss, and then walking out the doors. Mel's just standing there wiggling her eyebrows at me, while Chris is laughing.

"Oh shut up." I say walking to my closet to find something to wear.

"I knew you two were going to get together, it was so obvi-"

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOUR CLOSET!" Christina shrieks, Uriah was right.

"Thanks, but if you love mine you'll fall in love with Mel's."

"Show me!" She says pulling Mel's arm.

"Okay come on, but Masyn be ready when were done. We're going to show them the sights."

"Yes ma'am." I say pulling out a mint tiered cami, black denim shorts, a black motorcycle jacket, and my studded black combat boots. Then I head over to the accessories and grab a bunch of black, silver, and mint bracelets with matching rings. With that I grab my stuff and go to the shower.

_**Okay I hope you enjoyed that, I know I did! Well I'm trying to get everything back in order to where I'll be posting daily again, so just give me some time. I love you guys. XOXO!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yes I am alive! You all have absolutely no idea how sorry I am this chapter has taken so long, and I can't guarantee the chapters are going to be as constant as they used to, but I am definitely going to try my best. Thank you for all of you guys' constant support, review, favorites, follows, and even views. It means so much to me! Well enjoy this next chapter! Oh and how about that Divergent trailer last night?! AHH-MAZINGGG! **_

**Tris's POV:**

"I don't want to go shopping; I want to stay with you.' I whine to Tobias.

"I know Tris, me too, but Christina seems persistent about it." He replies with a laugh.

"She's always persistent." I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey don't roll your eyes at me." He says giving me a fake serious look, while getting up from where he was tying his shoes, and walking over to where I'm standing. He gently wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me into him; embracing me in a hug.

"Ugh. Why can't you just kidnap me?" I say burying my face in his chest.

"So I'm assuming that's off your fear landscape now?" He jokes while setting a finger under my chin, and carefully pulling my face up to look at him.

"Oh yeah, just call me 5." I say with a wink.

"Well as much as I would love to kidnap you, I think this is a good opportunity for you to get to know Masyn better." He says resting his forehead to mine.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you and Uriah next time." I state.

"Yes Ma'am." He says pressing his lips to mine; I wrap my arms around his neck, while he's gently moving his hands down my back. I shiver as his hands pass my back, and go lower, but he I don't stop him. He stops moving them when he reaches my upper thighs, and picks me up, so I'm straddling him. He breaks the kiss, and slowly presses his lips to my neck; I wish I wasn't so scared to get closer to him, I wish I could actually earn the name Six. My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening; Tobias pulls himself back, and slides me down to my feet, so I'm standing right in front of him with his arms around me.

"Damn it Uriah." Tobias says looking annoyed, I don't blame him; I didn't really feel like being interrupted either.

"Karma travels fast." Uriah mumbles, to where it's barely audible.

"What do you mea-"

"Nothing, Four are you ready?" He interrupts.

"Yeah I guess so, let's go."

"Okay and Tris have fun shopping." He says with a wink, and walks out.

"Shut up." I yell to him, while Tobias kisses the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, please hurry back." He turns me around and gives me one last kiss, and then he's gone.

**PAGEBREAK**

"I hate to say this ladies, but I'm all shopped out." Blakely says, dropping her bags to her feet.

"No we just got here!" Melanie whines.

"Me and Carson are meeting up for lunch, and it's already 12, I have to go." She responds, while picking up her bags, and walking towards the exit.

"Well where to next?" Chris asks

"Well I was thinking we could head over-" Mel starts.

"Actually guys I'm kind of hungry." Masyn interrupts.

"Yes, me too!" I say my stomach has been growling the past hour.

"Okay, you two go ahead to the food court. We'll find you later." Melanie says taking Christina's arm and running into the nearest store.

"Shall we?" Masyn asks, I nod, and we start walking. We walk in silence at first, but I remember Tobias telling me to get closer to her.

"So Tobias tells me you're into Uriah?" Wow good going Tris, way to make her feel comfortable.

"I hope you don't mind me asking; Tobias told me you said you didn't mind me knowing about it."

"Oh no, it's fine! Uhm yeah I like him. We spent all morning talking and stuff." She says while her cheeks turn rosy red. She's so pretty, she has Tobias's eyes and dark brown hair. The way they're different is Tobias is muscular and big whereas Masyn is petite and small.

"Stuff?" I ask wiggling my eye brows.

"I would have thought Chris would have told you by now, her and Mel walked in on us."

"Walked in on you doing what?" I say laughing; we've finally arrived at the food court.

"Nothing bad, haha we were kissing." She says smiling from ear to ear.

"That's sweet he really likes you." I say while her eyes light up with happiness. We have our food now, and are sitting down on the balcony. It's so beautiful, I feel like I can see the whole city.

"Can I ask you something?" Masyn asks.

"Yeah go ahead." She looks nervous now like she's debating whether or not to ask me this.

"Masyn?" 

"Okay, well Uriah mentioned something about someone, a girl that he used to date maybe, I'm not really-"

"Her name was Marlene…"

**PAGEBREAK**

"Wow, I can't believe you all had to go through that. That's terrible." Masyn says.

"Yeah so take it from me…when Uriah says he likes you, he means it 100%."

"I really like him, I've never really been into anyone the way I am with him. I mean I loved Layne, but it always has seemed kind of forced. Growing up anytime I would meet a guy Layne would completely freak out, and I guess I thought he was trying to protect me so we got together. He was great at first, the other guys I met he had always said they would hurt me and cheat on me and all kinds of bullshit. It turns out he was mostly talking about himself." She says looking out over the city.

"So you know what it's like to get hurt."

"I guess so, but nowhere near how much Uriah and all of you were hurt with Marlene."

"Yeah, so can you just promise me one thing?" 

"Anything Tris."

"Please don't hurt him, I don't think I can handle seeing him go through that again."

"Of course, I would never hurt him. I know I haven't known him that long, but I really like him. Actually I like all of you…maybe even a little too much."

"I trust you, when you say you're not going to hurt him, but you're forgetting that we're not going to be here forever. We have to leave sooner than later, and the thing is we all really like you too, but it's just going to hurt more when it's time to say goodbye." I say and judging by her reaction I don't think she's really thought about this that much.

"I hadn't really even thought abou-" She starts.

"There you are! Are you guys ready to go?" Mel interrupts as her and Chris walk up with 50 bags in each hand.

"Uhm yeah let's go." I say standing up. Mel and Chris are walking ahead of Masyn and I.

"Hey Tris." Masyn says while pulling me into a hug. "Thank you." She finishes.

"Anytime, and you know you could always come back with us." I joke.

"That'd be fun." She says laughing and we walk out the doors. I'm ready to see Tobias.

_**Okay this chapter was fun to write, and again I am so sorry it took so long. With school starting back up, and softball. I'm packed in with all kinds of stuff. I will AT LEAST try to post once a week. Thank you everyone for staying with me. Love you guys! XOXO!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay guys, I know I know this took FOREVER! I love writing, and I absolutely love this story. It's just I have homework, tests, softball, volleyball, cheer, and even just my social life. I am so sorry; I thought I would be able to post a lot. I have so many ideas for this story, and I really want to finish it. Are you all still interested in it? I hope so, but please let me know. That way I know if I should continue! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Four's POV:**

"Well 10 families isn't that bad." Uriah says breaking the hour long silence we've had going; I don't really agree with him we've been looking pretty much all day, and only 10 families picked factions to live in. None of which picked Dauntless, oddly enough 4 picked Erudite, 3 picked Candor, 2 picked Amity, and 1 picked Abnegation. Dauntless sounded "too dangerous" for their children. All of the families have already started packing, and calling moving trucks.

"The fact that you have to say 'not that bad' means that it's that bad." I respond with a smirk while he begins to laugh.

"We still have almost 2 weeks, well minus weekends." I just nod in agreement, focusing on the road. I might be speeding a bit, but I'm ready to see Tris.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you about Masyn." Uriah blurted out.

"If this about telling her about Marcus and Evelyn-"

"No dude , that's up to you on that, but I know she's your sister and all, and I just wanted to be sure that it's okay if me and her you know..uhm..you know become..I guess..what I'm trying to say..-"

"Uriah, calm down." I start, giving a loud chuckle. "I know you like her, and she likes you. I think you two are good together, but if you hurt her don't expect to live for more than 4 seconds." I promised.

"I can't even tell if you're kidding." He stammered out, looking genially terrified.

"Good. Just remember 4 seconds." I remind him while pulling my hand up to make neck to make a nescient stating I will cut his throat.

"Oh God." He shrieks as we're finally pulling into the drive way.

"Four slow down! God you're going to drive straight through the house!" Uriah roared.

"Dauntless remember?" I ask, pulling into park.

"Dauntless for life."

**PAGEBREAK!**

**Tris' POV:**

"Mel have you even started putting your clothes in your closet?" Masyn asks. Mel has been in her room since we arrived back from the mall, just organizing her clothes. Chris just walked in here 10 minutes ago, and she's having a blast. Masyn and I have just been sitting on the couches in her abnormally large closet waiting for the guys to get home.

"Masyn this all your fault, I don't understand why you can't keep it organized in her." Mel whines.

"Because it's a waste of time." Masyn growls.

"Tris how did you unload all of your stuff so fast?" Chris asks.

"I dropped them on the floor, and then came in here."

"That's my kind of style." Masyn chuckles.

"You two are so luck you have me and Christi-" Mel starts

"They're back! Come on Tris!" Masyn interrupts, pulling out of her room and down the hall to the walk in room.

"How on Earth did you hear them?"

"I have really good hearing." She answers as I run right into Uriah.

"Woah! Looks like someone is a little excited to see me." Uriah says "But Tris you can't make it so obvious. Especially in front of Four." He fake whispers.

"Very funny." I say full of sarcasm as I punch him the shoulder. Then walk over to Tobias embracing him in a tight hug.

"So how did it go?" Masyn asks.

"Not that bad." Uriah responds looking at Tobias, making both of them chuckle. I wonder what that was about.

"I'm going back to our room, Tris are you coming?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later."

"We might all go do something tonight, so just a pre-warning…I might come down there later to get you two." Masyn says with a wink.

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know just something, I'll talk to the guys and girls to see what everyone wants to do."

"Oh yeah, where is everyone else anyways?" Uriah asks placing his arm around Masyn's shoulder.

"Layne is with Tristyn at the gym, Mel and Chris are in my closet, and Carson and Blakely are on some kind of date…the usual." Masyn answers placing her arm around Uriah's waist.

"Alright, just let us know." Tobias says taking my hand leading us out of the walk-in room. When we reach the door Tobias stops and pulls me to him.

"Eager much?" I say with a wink.

"I missed you." He says pressing his lips to mine. I wrap one arm around his neck with the other resting on his chest. I can feel his hands moving all over my body. His tongue flicked; asking for permission, so I parted my mouth slightly. That set him off, the next thing I know I'm pushed against the door with Tobias' and my tongue tangling together. This kiss isn't like our other ones; this kiss is full of lust, love, and passion. We're fighting to be closer, so I jump up and straddle his hips. He pushes me into the door, and I feel pan prickling up my back.

"Owww!" I shrieked ; Tobias pulled back immediately.

"What is it?" He asks looking worried.

"There's a knob in my back." I laugh, resting my forehead on his.

"Sorry." He says backing away from the door.

"Maybe we should continue in the room." I suggest still straddling him.

"You're probably right." He agrees, opening the door.

"Much better." I announce, and pull him back into the kiss. I feel him let go of me with one hand, so he can close the door. I hear the click of the lock, and immediately our tongues are back at war. I'm not sure where this is going, but I don't plan on stopping. I'm not sure where all of this nerve is coming from, but I absolutely love it.

"Let's go to the bed." I say catching breath. Tobias nods, and starts towards the bed. While nibbling on my neck, causing chills to form all over my body. We're at the bed, and Tobias sits on the edge with me straddling him. He's kissing all over my neck causing a small moan to escape from my lips. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks, but I don't care. Tobias' lips are traveling lower to my chest; my head is thrown back with my hands tangled in his hair. Usually I would have stopped by now, letting my nerves take over. Well, not this time. I push Tobias down on the bed, and I jump on top of him; pressing my lips to his. I place my hands to either side of his face, while he pulls my body down to his. His hands are traveling down my back to the hem of my shirt. He lifts it up causing me to tense up.

"Is this okay?" He asks in between breaths; I don't know how to respond, but I know I want this. I'm ready to become Six. I gently pull myself up to where I am sitting on his stomach, and I pull my shirt the rest of the way off. Tobias sits up pressing his lips back to mine with fire. The kisses are getting more heated with both of us craving more. I pull away placing my lips on his chin making my way down to his neck, while he's rubbing his hand up and down my back. I reach the top of his shirt, and immediately my hands move to the hem of it. I yank it off, and quickly lay back down connecting my lips to his. He grabs my hips, and rolls on top of me. I'm not sure where all of this courage is coming from, but I move my hands down his abs to the zipper of his jeans. I quickly undo it, sliding them off. Now he's in just his boxers, every part of our bodies that are touching is on fire. I feel him undoing my pants, and now I'm just in my underwear and bra. I'm ready to do this, I love Tobias.

"I love you, Tobias." I whisper.

"I love you so much, Tris."

_**I just can't deal with all of the feels. Omg, I absolutely LOVE Fourtris! Also, I was thinking about starting a Mortal Instruments FanFiction. Give me feedback on if you all want me to continue with this story, and if you think it would be cool to write a TMI story! Okay well Love you guys! XOXO!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I'm really sorry to say this is not a chapter update, and that it has been so long since I have posted. Also, I am sorry to say that I wont be posting for a while, and as much as I hate to say that I just don't think I can handle writing it right now. You grow so close to every character in every book you read, and every character from Divergent has a special place in my heart. Don't worry I am not spoiling anything from Allegiant, although I did finish the book earlier I would never ruin it for other fans. Back to the characters; every single one of them has a place in my heart, and losing a character just makes me feel like someone pulled out a piece of my heart. I have a lot of mixed feelings right now, and I am not saying I am going to stop writing this, but I am going to stop for a while. I love The Divergent Series so much, and it completely sucks that it's over, but I know that its never going to end. We as book lovers never forget a character, never forget a story, never forget our experiences while going on crazy adventures with our fictional families. Not that they're fictional to me, or to you. They're as real as the writer who creates them. In my story Masyn is a character I created to express myself; I put pieces of myself into Masyn. In my story Tris and Four have grown into an amazing couple, and together they both are overcoming their fears as a strong unit. In my story Uriah is trying to feel something again, and so is Masyn. Together the two make each other feel a way neither of them have felt before. This story started off to me as something that was more connected to Veronica Roth's books, but now Connections has kind of taken a different path. Connections has become its own story, and I'm not taking away credit from Veronica; she does after all own almost everything in my story. However, I have decided that I will be making Connections a series, and I will continue in time with Connections. For now, I'm still recovering from Divergent coming to an end. I really want to know what you all think of Allegiant, so please review or PM me telling me what you think of Allegiant. I need some fangirl comfort. I was very careful not to spoil anything from Allegiant, and I'm 100% sure I didn't. I love you guys!


End file.
